World Wide Web (“Web”) sites frequently require visiting users to be a minimum age. In order to enforce a minimum age requirement, many Web sites will ask a visiting user to specify their birthdate prior to granting the user access to the Web site. The user is permitted to access the Web site if the birthdate provided by the user indicates that the user is older than the minimum age required for access.
Most Web sites do not perform any verification on the birthdate information provided by users. Rather, most Web sites that enforce a minimum age requirement typically trust users to enter their actual birthdates. The lack of verification of birthdate information, however, makes it very easy for underage users to gain access to Web sites that they should not be permitted to access.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.